Chikako and Kanda
by AnimeSmut
Summary: A mysterious "exorcist" is forced to join the Black Order. On her first mission she partners with Yu Kanda to retrieve a new innocence and its accommodator, but their hateful relationship and her troubling past makes a simple mission much more difficult.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Chikako. Why are you sitting all alone back here?" Allen Walker, a young exorcist with a kind smile and an I-can-save-the-world attitude, asks. His friends, Lena Lee and Lavi (both exorcists) stand behind him with huge, friendly grins.

attitudes, annoying smiles, and loads of other friendly bullshit.

"You looked upset and you're all alone, so we've come to sit with you!" Lena Lee says. I think she expects me to jump for joy or gladly welcome them to my table. She plops her tray next to me and takes a seat, Lavi and Allen do the same across the table.

"That's funny, because I was just leaving." I try to get up but Lena Lee pulls me back down.

"No, stay for a bit longer. We haven't gotten a chance to really talk to you yet." She says.

"Yeah. We've heard a lot of rumors about you, Chikako." Lavi says with a smirk.

I sigh, "Like what?"

"I heard that you had abnormal strength, speed, and agility." Allen says.

"And that you're thirty, even though you look like your fifteen." Lena Lee adds.

"What did you hear, Lavi?" I ask curiously. So far, all the rumors are true. But they'll never figure out the reason of why I am how I am.

"I just heard you were good in bed." He says shrugging.

I roll my eyes, "I'm going to bed."

I've just gotten settled into bed when there's a knock at my door. Damn it, I just want to go to bed. I pretend not to hear it, but the knocking continues.

"What is it?" I growl as I climb out of bed and swing open the door.

It's just a stupid finder.

"Chief Komui wants to see you in his office."


	2. Chapter 2

"What in the hell do you want, Komui?"I yell as I march into Komui's office.

"Chikako! I was wondering if you'd ever show up."Komui says a he sips his coffee out of a mug with a bunny on the front of it.

"I came has soon as you called for me." I reply.

"I called you in an hour ago, the Finder must've had to build up his courage before facing someone as terrifying as you."Komui chuckles and I glare at him. One of these days I'm going to end up strangling him, I just know it.

"Chikako!" Lena Lee enters the room looking excited as ever.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"My brother told me you were about to go on your first mission, so naturally I had to come and say goodbye to you before you left." She says.

"Aww, you shouldn't have." I say with extreme sarcasm that neither Komui nor Lena Lee picks up on.

"You're so sweet, Lena Lee, I couldn't ask for a more perfect sister. I must protect you from every man except for myself! Only I am allowed to cherish you!" Komui says as Lena Lee turns bright red. She kicks him on the head and he finally shuts up.

"That's enough brother." She says.

"Creepy." I sing under my breath.

"Okay. So, now for your mission." Komui shifts his glasses," You are to travel to travel to London and retrieve an Innocence that is rumored to be hidden in the estate of a wealthy earl. Many strange disappearances have been occurring on the estate including those of some of our Finders. Many Akuma have also been spotted in the area. Since this is your first mission you'll be accompanied by Kanda, one of your fellow exorcists. He'll meet you in Hyde Park at noon tomorrow. There are more details in the envelope the finder gave you."

"Sweet, so just grab the innocence and come back?" I ask.

"It's a little bit more complicated than that, but I'm sure you'll figure it out. By the way, your train leaves in an hour and a half." Komui says with a huge grin.

"Shit!" I run back to my room and start shoving my few things into a black knapsack that I've had since high school. I throw on a pair of faux leather leggings, a black loose-fitted black tank top with a deep v-neck, my favorite pair of red Dr. Martens, and my exorcist coat.

"Someone's in a hurry." Lavi says as I pass him on my way to the boat that will take me to the mainland.

I ignore him and keep rushing. I have to admit, I'm kind of excited to go on a mission. Although, this excitement hasn't changed my hatred for the Black Order.


	3. Chapter 3

_(Author's note: I'm in the process of writing a fairly long chapter and I apologize for not updating in such a dreadfully long time; so, instead of updating you on Chikako's first mission, I'm just going to tell you give you a detailed description on her and a few future characters until I am done.)_

Chikako:

Chikako is 5'7 and weighs about 105 lbs. She was born on Jan 20th, 1995 somewhere in the United States of America. Her blood type is 0-, her astrological sign is a Capricorn and she was born in the year of the pig (_I don't know why this information is relevant, but I'm just going to tell you about it, so bear with me). _Chikako has dark brown eyes that very in darkness depending on her mood. Her hair is thick, curly, and cinnamon colored, she cuts short in the spring and grows it long the fall. (_Before I forget to mention and as you may have noticed Chikako is not Japanese; so, you may be wondering why she has a Japanese name. Well, my few readers, that is because Chikako is not her real name, but merely a nickname given to her when she was forced to join the Black Order.)_

Chikako was born into a middle class family that made just enough money for them to live comfortably. She was the second born of six daughters, three of which died when they and she were just babies, so their deaths didn't really matter to Chikako, not because she didn't care for them, but because she was too young to understand. In the early stages of her childhood she was quite stubborn and refused to wear anything but dresses, and the only things that entertained her were climbing anything she could and attempting to murder her younger sister. As she reached the age of seven, Chikako became quite an imaginative tomboy, with help the help of books full of adventures and faraway places that helped nurture her young mind (_Chikako is a very good reader). _In this stage of her life, she lacked many good friends and was constantly teased and gossiped about, but she never quite realized this till she reached the horrid age of twelve. This traumatized the child that was once full of life and confidence, to lose all trust in people and meet a dark friend that lives deep in the minds of everyone. By the time she turned fifteen, Chikako was lost in world that had turned into a living hell for her. She quit smiling, burned bridges, and refused to eat until she was a depressed sack of bones.

Then It happened, Chikako was slipping and she finally fell. She didn't stop making those who had caused her pain suffer, until a thousand guns were pointed at her. That was when she ran away and hid for so long, that most had forgotten about her, except for a few.


End file.
